The promise of Prussia
by LovveDarkKittyCute
Summary: Prussia has finally done what he was supposed to do. His time has come and he left a letter to tell why he still was alive when his country no longer existed. How will the other nations react to the news? Short one shot. Character death. I don't own Hetalia.


**I was bored and saw a clip on YouTube about Prussia, I got this idea and had to write it. **

**I hope that you like it!**

**I don not own Hetalia.**

Prussia sat at his desk, very concentrated on the peace of paper he was writing on. He held his head down and his hair covered his eyes. If you could see them you could see the small tears dripping down his cheeks. He had been in his room for many days now, not coming out. And he finally felt himself ready. He had done what he was supposed to do and his time had come. No one had disturbed him, but why would any? He was a former nation; he is practically dead to everyone. Well, expect for his brother, Germany. Germany, the strong and grumpy nation. Gott, he is the only reason Prussia is still here. All his friends abandon him _a long_ time ago.

He looked up and stared into the candle he had lightened, the open window winds made it dance. He sat like that for many minutes before he wiped away his tears with his hand and read the paper he had been writing at. It was a letter, a letter that explained everything. He checked it twice and folded it and wrote "_To the Ones That Was Important to me._" on it. He leaned back in the chair and inhaled the fresh air from the open window.

"So this is the end. Well, I'm ready for it." He said to himself and smiled a cocky smile, but the smile faded to a sadder one. He looked out of the window, the moon was right outside it and it was beautiful. He sighted. "It's time. Take me away." He raised his head and looked at the ceiling, he slowly closed his eyes. He felt something. It was unfamiliar, but not unwelcome. He felt how he slowly faded away, he disappeared. It started with his feet's and slowly crawled along his body. He didn't panic; in fact he welcomed it like an old friend. His last thought was '_No one will miss me anyway; it wouldn't surprise me if they didn't notice it at all. Well I lived a good and awesome life. But I will miss Germany, my beloved brother." _He smiled and disappeared forever, leaving only his clothes on the chair and the letter.

-A week later-

Germany hurried to the door to greet his guests. He had invited Austria and Hungary to dinner to celebrate Italy's and his engagement. He opened and saw the odd couple fighting over something. Germany cleared his throat to get their attention. They immediately stopped and said their congratulations and shook each other hands. Germany leaded them into to the living room and they sat down on the fancy couches. Italy came in and said hi and then left to continue cooking.

The three friends sat there and chatted while they waited for the food to get ready. They didn't talk about anything particular, when the topic of how the other nations had taken the news. Austria and Hungary asked how Prussia had taken the news. It was then Germany realized that he hadn't talked to Prussia about it more than that it was decided. In fact, he hadn't seen Prussia for days. That was odd, Prussia is usually so loud.

He went up to Prussia's room to see if he was there and if he was, asking what was with him. It's not natural for him to stay this quiet for this long. He didn't get an answer when he knocked and just went in without permission. He had expected yelling and shouting from his older brother, because he hates it when Germany just walks in to his room, but everything was quiet. He looked around the small room but couldn't find the older nation. His first thought was that he must be out with the other two from the Bad Touch Trio, but he pushed aside that idea. He would have told him if he was. He continued searching for his brother but couldn't understand where he was. It was then he saw that the window was open. He walked to it to close it, but stopped when something on the desk caught his eyes. He turned around and walked to the object. He took it up and saw that it was a folded paper. Something was written on it.

"_To the Ones That Was Important To me." _he furrowed his eyebrows in confuse. He unfolded the paper, it was a letter and he started to read it.

"_This is my last chapter of my life. I'm writing this to clear things up. Many people have wondered why I was still alive, when my country no longer exists. This letter contains those answers. First of all I have to tell, that all I have done from now were to protect a certain person, a person I made a promise to a very long time ago. This certain person was 'The Holy Roman Empire', he was my little brother, but he died. Some of you knew him, some of you might have heard of him. I loved him with all my heart. Yeah, the awesome I have feelings to and I have a heart. Anyway I made a promise to him before he died and before he left Austria's house. He wanted me to promise that he would see his precious and love Italy again, after the war. I thought that I could do that; I wouldn't let him die anyway. But then, the worst happened, he died._

_I mourned him for several months and blamed myself for everything. I was supposed to protect him; I was his big brother and had the responsibility to keep him safe. I failed that mission and all I wanted right then was to die. Right when I thought that I should give up and join him in heaven, something popped up in my mind. The promise! I had made a promise to him and I couldn't let him down. But he was dead so what was I supposed to do. It was then an angle came to my rescue. The angle said that my brother was going to come back from the dead. He said that he will come back but, a sacrifice would have to be made. So I made a deal with the angle, my life for my brother's, but the promise said that I would reunite them again. The angle said that I was going to live until the promise was for filled. The angle himself was going to watch me and guide me in the form of 'The awesome Gilbird'. _

_The deal was made, I were going to live, even if my country died, and make sure that my brother were with the one he loved. Some years later I found a boy which looked very much like Holy Roman Empire. This were my brothers reincarnation, I took him in and noticed that he was very different from Holy Roman Empire. But that didn't matter, I had my brother back and we lived happily. Then he met this boy named Italy. He first found him annoying and useless, but I knew that I had to make them fall in love. So I did something's to make him change his mind and after a while, I finally had succeeded to made them fall in love. And then the engagement was done I knew that my time had come._

_I write this letter to say my goodbyes; I can't say them eye to eye. That would only make it harder. I am sorry that I haven't said anything until now, but its better this way, no one barley remembered me in the end anyway. But I remembered everything. The friendship I had with Hungary when we were young, how I met the others in the BTT. My former friends and fights. I had some awesome ones. I do not regret anything, except that I didn't tell Canada my real feelings for him and that I didn't tell Germany how much I loved him. Germany if you read this I just wanted to say that I love you with all my heart and I have always done. And could you tell Canada that he was I big part of my heart as well. _

_Little brother, I love you and I will be waiting for you in heaven. I am just so happy that you are together with your love once again. Don't screw it up! And I'm sorry that I can't be there to see you get married, I would have loved to be there. And to the rest of my friends I want to say goodbye and thank you. You have been the most awesome friends an awesome person like me could ask for. See you all in heaven._

_Love_

_Prussia."_

Germany could not stand and fell on his knees to the floor. Tears streamed down his cheeks, he dropped the letter on the floor and looked up on the chair. He saw his brother's clothes laying there like he had left them. He pulled himself up and ran to the chair. Clutching his older brother's clothes and screamed, tears still gushed down on the dark blue clothes. He could see from the corner of his eyes how Italy, Austria and Hungary rushed in to the room. What they saw shocked them. Germany crying and holding a firm grip on some clothes. When they approached him slowly they saw that it was Prussia's clothes. They tried to get Germany to tell them what had happened, but they could not get out a word from him, he just cried. Italy, who was worried of his fiance hugged him and tried to calm him down. Austria and Hungary could only see their friend cry, but something caught Hungary's eye. She walked over to the letter on the floor and read it. When she was done, she also fell to the floor and cried. Austria noticed this and hurried to her side. He tried to make her talk put she only held up the letter. Austria took the letter and read it himself. He dropped it to the floor and fell some tears to. He hugged Hungary in an attempt to calm both her and himself. Italy was the only one that hadn't read the letter, but understood the situation from the little words Germany said and the clothes that Germany refused to let go of. They all stayed that way until the morning.

-Few days later, Funeral-

Every country had gathered in the church in Berlin. They had all heard of what happened and about the letter. This was a very sad day, and the rainy weather didn't help either. If you looked around at the people in the church, you could see that many of them were crying. Even Russia had a tear running down his cheek. Italy held Germany who had taken this very hard, his brother was dead and he had cried none stop since he found out. Romano held Spain while England held France. Both of them were too sad for the loss of their best friend, to take advantage of this. Austria held Hungary and America held Canada. He had also read the letter and was very sad that the man he loved had disappeared.

Many of those who had come were more ashamed than sad, though they were all sad; they had treated Prussia so bad lately and didn't know the real reason why the dead nation still was there. They could not have an open chest, to say their last goodbyes to the body, there were no body. Instead for a body in the chest they had decided to put his old clothes, a photo of him and his sword in it, along with the dead chicken, Gilbird, who they had found dead on Prussia's desk. It was a sad day to them all.

When the ceremony was over and it was time to bury the chest, Germany had finally stopped crying but still didn't say anything. They all stood around the grave when they lowered the chest. Germany threw a rose down on the chest and they started to shove dirt on it. More tears came, now almost everyone was crying.

But something made them stop. It was a voice. They could all hear it and everyone was quiet. They had stopped bury the chest in dirt and listened. There it was again! It said something and it was laughing.

"Kesesesese! So un-awesome of you standing there and crying! Looks like I'm still the most awesome of us even when I'm dead! Kesesesesese!" Prussia's voice echoed in the wind and faded away, but they could still hear his laugh. Germany did something he hadn't done for days, he smiled. 'It's so typical you.' He thought and looked at the rain clouds. The rain stopped and the sun came out and if you looked carefully, you could see Prussia standing behind his gravestone and smiling at his brother.

"Yep, he will be fine." he said to himself before he turned around and saw the angle standing behind him, holding out a hand. Prussia took it and they walked together in to heaven.

**You liked it? You didn't? Tell me what you thought about it. Can I improve anything or was it just good? Review please!**


End file.
